Friday the 13th: Part 1
Friday the 13th: Part 1 is the second episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 33rd episode overall. It is the first part of a 2-parter episode. It was uploaded on January 13, 2017. Summary It's Friday the 13th, and everybody is being extra careful so that way no bad luck will happen to them. Baby Lamb and Cow are planning to hide, the Police Crew are taking extra precautions, and the Count is assuring that there is no such thing as bad luck. Plot It's another morning as Baby Lamb wakes up and thinks it's gonna be another great day, until he looks at the calendary and notices today's Friday the 13th! Thomas the Tank Engine and the Police panic and flee! Baby Lamb then hides under the covers until Cow bounced him. They're both hiding because it's Friday the 13th and plan to stay here for the rest of the day. The Count Von Count mysteriously apears, frightening Baby Lamb and Cow, who tell him that Friday the 13th is filled with bad luck. The Count disagrees, saying Friday the 13th is not a bad day and there's nothing to be worried about. It might even be a good day, making Baby Lamb and Cow feel a little less worried. Meanwhile, the Police Crew are taking extra precautions so make sure no bad luck happens to them, and Mark decides to leave Derek in charge of patroling the station as everyone else declines. Derek protests because he's a scaredy-cat, but Mark assures him that no bad luck will happen to him. Later on, as it begins to get stormy, Derek is still nervous and then gets scared when a mysterious person knocks on the doors. It turns out to be Darth Vader, who enters the station as well as The Dark Slayer and some criminals, and they are about to kill Derek as he screams in terror. Chief Mark woke him up. Turns out it was all a dream and Derek fainted during the storm that terrified him. Derek admits he's not cut out for doing tasks that require bravery, but Mark says he did the brave thing by taking the shift and lets him know that bravery doesn't mean you should not be scared. Derek realizes that no bad luck has happened and Friday the 13th isn't a bad day after all, until a helicopter falls on Mark and Derek. Turns out Marvin, Patricia, and Aaron accidentally caused it to fall. Later, the rest of Baby Lamb's friends are still terrified of Friday the 13th and are panicking and worrying about the bad luck they think will happen to them. Baby Lamb tries to tell them what The Count said about Friday the 13th not being a bad day until King Friday XIII himself appears with a pompous fanfare! He tells everyone that today's his birthday, and although it's Friday the 13th, he gets good luck. The Count agrees with him and they begin to catch up with each other. Roger Rex asks King Friday why people consider Friday the 13th an lucky day if he's so lucky. King Friday thinks it's because people consider 13 an unlucky number, they hate Fridays, or they never expect great things and instead think superstitious thoughts. But King Friday always stays positive and says he's made to show people that Friday the 13th is nothing to be superstitious about but instead it's about having hopes for the future. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Count Von Count *Chief Mark *Officer Marvin *Officer Aaron *Officer Patricia *Officer Derek *The Dark Slayer *King Friday XIII *Criminals *Darth Vader *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin Trivia *Jason Voorhees (from Friday the 13th) was briefly shown during the Baby Lamb Creations title sequence at the beginning. *Friday the 13th clips from Noveltoon, Popeye, Arthur, and The Fairly OddParents are shown at the beginning of this episode. *The scene with Derek staying inside the station during the storm parodies a scene from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures". The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes